1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact function calculator which is capable of function calculations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional function calculator, a function calculation is performed using function keys and numeral keys, and the obtained result is displayed by a display device or output by a printer. With a conventional function calculator of this type, the calculation result can be obtained as numerical data by the display device or printer. However, a change of the function cannot be visually confirmed.